Zoro, espadachín enamorado
by coralawop
Summary: Le había costado aceptarlo, pero se había enamorado de su capitán. Para Zoro, aquello era un problema, después de todo Luffy podía ser un poco simple, pero la ayuda de Robín podrá ser crucial, sin saberlo, para que Luffy se dé cuenta de ciertas cosas y dé el paso que Zoro no se atreve a dar. ZOLU (Zoro x Luffy)


Bien, él podía superar aquello. No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, por lo que podría sobrellevarlo más o menos bien, como las demás veces.

Zoro estaba preocupado. Mucho. A Zoro no le solían preocupar demasiado las cosas, era un hombre con cero preocupaciones que vivía la vida a su manera, a su estilo, sin normas – salvo las de su capitán –. Aquello, sin embargo, demostraba que podía tener alguna que otra preocupación, que era humano y los miedos existían en un cuerpo y una mente como la de Zoro.

Recientemente, una serie de situaciones le habían hecho darse cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, podría estar enamorado de Luffy, su capitán, desde hacía tiempo. No pregunten cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes, ni él mismo puede responder esa pregunta. Zoro estaba tan sorprendido como podríais estar vosotros.

Pero la situación actual llevaba a Zoro a darse cuenta que el enamoramiento hacia su capitán no era su único problema, sino las consecuencias que ese enamoramiento traía. Estar enamorado de alguien significaba más que atracción, sonrojos al verle y sentir a esa persona como tú mundo; conllevaba excitación, celos y pensamientos irracionales. Zoro, por primera vez en su vida, se enfrentaba a un problema de autocontrol.

Alguien como él, sin ese tipo de problemas, por primera vez los estaba teniendo.

No era fácil estar enamorado de su capitán, definitivamente. Luffy era demasiado impulsivo, pegadizo y cortito de mente. Esa combinación, junta, provocaba ese tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, la situación actual en la que se encontraba el pobre de Zoro.

Él estaba entrenando, como todos los días, con aquellas grandes pesas. Sus ejercicios de musculación eran sagrados, los necesitaba para desarrollar más fuerza y resistencia a la hora de los combates contra los enemigos. A pesar de todo, Luffy siempre entraba cuando él entrenaba y se quedaba a verle, algunas veces en silencio hasta que se aburría y se iba, otras hablando de cosas que Zoro no escuchaba porque estaba enfocado en sus ejercicios de musculación. Ese día, sin embargo, fue uno de esos pocos dónde a Luffy le daba por interrumpirle para divertirse.

Cuando eso sucedía, Zoro estaba perdido por completo.

La manera de interrumpir de Luffy era tan arcaica como la vida misma, muy propia de alguien como él. Solo tuvo que saltarle encima para interrumpirle, provocando que Zoro se quedara tumbado contra el suelo y Luffy se quedara sentado encima. Oh, sí, nada fuera de lo normal, pero para alguien como Zoro y su curiosa mente sucia, eso era problemático. Igualmente, por el momento, podía aguantar sin saltarle encima a su amado capitán.

De momento.

-¡Zoro! –Gritó Luffy - ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Diviérteme!

-¿Te crees que soy yo tu patio de juegos, o qué? –Murmuró. Luffy rió.

-No es así. Solo estoy aburrido. Brook no quiere jugar conmigo porque prefiere tocarle música a Robin, ella me da un poco de miedo; Nami está ocupada, Sanji está haciendo la cena, Chopper se ha negado, Ussop está durmiendo y Franky está ocupado también. –Relató haciendo un puchero. Oh, ese puchero era divino, pensó Zoro –Solo me quedas tú.

-¿Soy tu última opción?

-¿Eh? –Luffy giró un poco su cabeza extrañado. ¿Su última opción? ¡Zoro nunca sería su última opción! -¡No es así! Es que sé que te gusta entrenar, no quería molestarte, pero al final no me quedó otra –Dijo riendo.

¡Era demasiado lindo! El pobre Zoro sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, apenas un poco, nada exagerado, pero el sonrojo estaba ahí. ¿Por qué Luffy era tan malditamente adorable?

-Ya veo… -Susurró –Entonces supongo que no me queda de otra…

Porque si se lo decía así ¿Cómo iba él a poder negarse? Era algo que ya no tenía cabida en su mente, la negación a algo que su capitán quería.

Así, Luffy le cogió de la mano y se levantaron del suelo. Corrió, arrastrando con él a Zoro, hacia fuera para poder jugar, ya fuera cazando peces enormes que después se comerían, fuera asustando a Ussop o molestando a Nami. Siempre que Luffy se unía con Zoro, los problemas estaban asegurados porque las mejores ideas salían de la mente del espadachín que, al parecer, tenía una mente un poco sádica en algunos casos.

Al salir, vieron el panorama en el barco. Brook de verdad estaba tocándole una canción a Robin, la cual bebía un delicioso coctel hecho por Sanji; al otro lado, se podía ver a Ussop durmiendo descuidadamente y Chopper se le vio a su lado también durmiendo.

-¿Qué haremos, Zoro? –Preguntó Luffy - ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Tengo una posibilidad –Dijo con sonrisa siniestra - ¿Qué tal si asustamos a Ussop y Chopper a la vez?

Luffy miró a Zoro mientras consideraba la idea. La posibilidad, en sí, sonaba bastante entretenida. Una parte de él le dijo que no debería, era el capitán, pero otra le dijo que eso y lo otro no tenían nada que ver. Y, como todos sabemos, Luffy era sinónimo de irracionabilidad.

-¡Vale! –Dijo riendo - ¡Suena divertido!

Ver la sonrisa de su capitán hizo que Zoro se animara a divertirle a toda costa, a hacerle feliz. Porque esa era su misión, se recordó. Él prometió que iba a estar a su lado siempre, que pasara lo que pasara iba a acompañarle. Era su primer nakama, era su más fiel compañero, la confianza entre ambos era insuperable, aun cuando Luffy quería y confiaba en todos sus compañeros de tripulación. La felicidad de Luffy era su responsabilidad, entre otras cosas.

Por eso, cogiendo la mano de Luffy inconscientemente, provocando que este se sonrojara ante la repentina sensación en su estómago y la extraña vergüenza que sentía sin motivo aparente, se acercó a esos dos con seriedad. Y de lejos, una Robin observaba todo divertida, preguntándose cuando Zoro se confesaría o cuando Luffy se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su segundo al mando.

Ambos se agacharon dónde estaban durmiendo Chopper y Ussop y, mirándose a los ojos, como si supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando, gritaron.

-¡Ah! ¡Fantasma!

Y por arte de magia, no dos, sino tres personas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡AAAHH!

-¡Corre, un fantasma! –Gritó Chopper -¡No me comas!

-¡Vamos a morir todos! –Se escuchó a Ussop, por otra parte.

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Fantasma! ¡Son muy joven para morir! Ah, claro, que yo ya estoy muerto, oh, oh, oh, oh.

-¡A nadie le importa eso! ¡Además, eres un esqueleto! ¡No eres adecuado para hablar! –Gritó Ussop a Brook.

-¡Qué alguien me salve! ¡Soy muy pequeño para morir!

Y mientras, Robin rió encontrándolo todo bastante divertido. Oh, cuando su capitán y Zoro se unían, eran una pareja que aseguraba la diversión; al menos, la de ella.

Zoro y Luffy se marcharon entre risas. Aquello fue divertido y fue suficiente para tener entretenido al capitán por un periodo de tiempo. Bueno, el entrenar se le había acabado por hoy, pero valía la pena si Luffy estaba contento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, Robin al final creyó conveniente darle una charla a su capitán sobre el amor, el sexo y esas pequeñas cosillas que todo el mundo sabía pero que, al parecer, su capitán ignoraba. Eso, o solamente las conocía pero no era algo que supiera identificar. Todo podía ser en alguien como Luffy.

Fue dos días después de aquello, cuando la morena de pelo largo decidió actuar por si misma, sabiendo que si lograba su objetivo, las cosas se pondrían muy entretenidas en el barco. A ella, la diversión le gustaba, y si era a costa de algún miembro de la tripulación, mucho mejor.

Se acercó, entonces, a su capitán el cual se encontraba en esos instantes fuera de la cocina. Al parecer, había entrado, como siempre, para ver cómo iba la cena pero recibió una patada de Sanji porque nadie que no fuera Nami o Robin podía entrar. Ah, injusticias de la vida.

-¿Pasa algo, mi capitán? –Preguntó como si no supiera nada. Este suspiró.

-Tengo hambre, pero Sanji no me deja comer...

-Una pena. –Aunque no pareció sentirlo - ¿Quieres esperar conmigo la hora de la comida, mi capitán?

Luffy se la quedó mirando, preguntándose si aquello podría ser divertido. Oh, vamos, Robin siempre era divertida.

-¡Claro!

Fueron a uno de los tantos camarotes del barco. Luffy se sentó en el suelo, esperando a que Robin hablara y ella se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación aquella, ocupada por nadie, libre para quien quisiera ocuparla.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día, mi capitán? –Decidió preguntar.

-Oh, ha sido divertido. Ussop ha querido jugar conmigo, hemos logrado cazar un enorme pez. Lo mejor ha sido el susto que se ha llevado porque casi le cae encima –Relató entre risas. Ella sonrió –Y he vuelto a ver entrenar a Zoro.

-Parece justarte verle entrenar –Dijo como si nada.

-Eso creo –Rió él –Zoro es increíble.

-¿Te gusta Zoro?

-¡Sí! Pero tranquila, también me gustáis todos –Rió de nuevo, ella suspiró. Ya se lo imaginaba.

-Mi capitán ¿Sabes lo que es enamorarse?

Luffy se la quedó mirando un poco extrañado. ¿Enamorarse? Claro que lo sabía. No se había caído del cielo ni había vivido debajo de una piedra – aunque a veces lo pareciera –.

-Sí sé lo que es

-Ya veo, pero nunca te has enamorado ¿Cierto? –Él negó. –Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mi capitán, cuando una persona se enamora, siente que lo es todo; siente cosquilleo en su estómago porque se siente nervioso cuando está a su lado, su corazón late fuerte y algunos se sonrojan. Siente celos cuando alguien está demasiado cerca de esa persona, siente ganas de besar sus labios y de sentirle. Siente la necesidad del contacto sexual con esa persona –Relató -¿Has sentido tú eso alguna vez?

Luffy pensó. ¿Había sentido eso alguna vez? Bueno, cuando tenía mucha comida delante se sentía muy bien, pero algo le decía que no era a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Pensó. Pensó mucho y eso en Luffy era un poco complicado. ¿Lo había sentido? Bueno, quitando la comida, cuando estaba con Ace se sentía bien. Oh, mal recuerdo. Recordó que ya no estaba vivo, que lo perdió. Hizo una mueca, pero no se dejó abatir y siguió pensando. Cuando estaba con Torao también se sentía bien, era divertido, pero no, no sentía eso. Zoro… Luffy recordó cuando le cogía de la mano, cuando Zoro se acercaba a él más de la cuenta, cuando este le miraba fijamente.

Luffy se sonrojó.

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos candidato –Dijo la morena entre risas -¿Quién es, mi capitán?

-Eh… -Luffy, por primera vez en su vida, quería desaparecer –No sé de qué hablas.

-Vamos, no saldrá de aquí –Prometió –Seré discreta.

-Bueno, es que… -Luffy suspiró –Puede que sea Zoro. Se siente bien cuando estoy a su lado, aunque no siento celos, confío en él, pero se siente todo eso que has dicho. Zoro es especial…

-Lo es –Ella rió -¿Quiere conquistar el corazón de Zoro, mi capitán?

Luffy la miró. La idea era tentadora.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo hazme caso y haz esto que te diré ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y le infierno comenzó para el pobre Zoro. De la nada, como si el destino quisiera comprobar que tan fuerte era su autocontrol, Luffy comenzó a actuar demasiado extraño para alguien como él. Si tuviera que pensar que intenciones tenía, podría acertar al pensar que le seducía, pero es que era Luffy. La seducción y Luffy no iban juntos.

Quizás, Zoro subestimaba a Luffy.

Pero es que todo lo que este hacía, ahora, concordaba con eso. La manera de pegarse a él cuando le hablaba, esa mano que acariciaba lentamente su torso como si adorase sus ejercitados músculos, esos ojos que brillaban con una coquetería oculta, incluso la manera de hablar. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, todo aquello era coqueteo y él caía como un idiota en el encanto oculto de su capitán, porque Luffy lo era todo para él, porque juró estar siempre a su lado y el amor que sentía hacia él solo acentuaba su promesa.

Definitivamente, Zoro estaba completamente perdido habiendo caído en las redes de un Luffy que, podría ser despistado, pero definitivamente sabía de la vida. Sabía que era el amor, sabía que era el sexo y sabía que era la excitación, y aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse ni de hacer el amor con nadie, nunca era tarde.

Que Zoro fuera el primero, era todo un honor para ambos.

Zoro sintió la necesidad de tragar saliva cuando Luffy se le sentó encima, como si nada, mientras hablaban. ¿Era necesario que se le sentara encima? No, no lo era.

Pero aquello era demasiado. Aquello solo acentuaba el proceso de caída y las reacciones de su cuerpo lo comprobaban, después de todo, la semierección que poseía hablaba por sí misma. Y Luffy la sentía. Zoro sabía que la estaba sintiendo. Hijo de puta. Lo estaba seduciendo. De verdad que lo estaba haciendo.

¿De dónde venía todo eso? ¿Quién provocó que Luffy hiciera todo eso? ¿O salió de Luffy? Zoro quería saber pero no estaba seguro de que ahora quisiera averiguarlo. Quitar a Luffy de encima o interrumpir su coqueteo era algo que Zoro no deseaba. Para que negarlo.

-Eh, Zoro –Murmuró Luffy -¿Hacemos algo divertido?

Santo dios. Ahí iba. Santa madre de Dios.

-Claro –Pero no iba ser él quien detuviera las cosas. No era idiota -¿Qué propones, Luffy?

Y este rió, pegándose un poquito más a él.

-Yo propongo un nuevo juego.

-Pues muéstramelo, a ver que juego es.

-Claro –Y Luffy le besó. No sabía mucho de besar, tampoco del sexo, pero supuso que la práctica haría al maestro y a Zoro no le importaba ser su profesor, enseñarle todo sobre el sexo. Oh, sonaba muy tentador.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a un sitio más íntimo?

Lo mejor de todo, eran los discretos ojos de Robin viendo la escena. Oh, ella sabía que Zoro iba a ser del tipo apasionado. Luffy era un hombre con suerte.


End file.
